Fall Into Me
by MADDmanders
Summary: Stella Jones heads to LA with her 3 bestfriends to escape Boston life and live her dream. Soon enough, James is head over heels for Stella. Will they just stay friends or will it go to something further?  James/OC.
1. One Step Forward

_Today's going to be a new day._ I decide, brushing my silky black hair for the thousandth time. It's 2 AM and I can't sleep at all with everything that is running through my head. Everyone else is sleeping in our spacious townhouse. Frustrated and sleepy, I place my hairbrush on my dresser and walk into my family room. The first thing I want to do is just sit down, I turn on the lights and then slowly dim them down to the lowest setting, then head straight for the large red couch.

Once I hit the plush suede, I close my eyes for a second. I still can't believe this is my last night here for a long time. I can't believe tomorrow I'm leaving my house for California. I start wondering what next few months in LA will be like. Slowly my eyes flutter shut at the thought of beaches and the Red Carpet.

My eyes blink open and I peer at the light shining broadly through the French doors leading onto the patio in my backyard. Sitting up, I feel an ache in my neck and the small of my back from sleeping on the couch. I hit my head arm rest of the couch and stand up enthusiastically. Today's the day!

I prance to the bathroom and take my fingers through my smooth hair. Quickly, I turn on the shower, filled with excitement. Peeling off my clothes, I got my foot stuck in the foot hole of my pajamas and fell, hitting my head on the side of the tub. I stood frantically and looked in the mirror. There was a gash on my forehead where my bangs usually were, so at least I can cover it up. I speedily grab a facecloth and wipe away the blood, then remove the rest of my clothes and hop in the shower. After soaking my body, I wash and condition my hair, then shave because Cali's hot and shorts will be worn despite my displeasure.

I finish my shower and walk into the family room with a towel firmly wrapped around my body. Sitting on the couch, was my mom, Eliza Trip, Chloe Hamilton, and Mary Shaw, my three best friends, and their parents. I was really embarrassed.

"Stella!" Eliza yelled. Her caramel hair was fluffed up as usual and she had a stylish floral headband just behind her bangs. She was always the shy one of all of us, but she had a killer voice. She also had a very feminine beauty, her icy blue eyes popping out against her pale white skin. Eliza was flashing a faded coral tank top with a flowery skirt just above her waist, and wedged sandals because she was the shortest of all of us. Her small 5'2 figure jumped up from the couch, "You were supposed to be ready! We wanted to get to the airport early!"

"Sorry Liz, I fell again, kinda set back my morning."

"How?" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, we'll talk while I get ready, I need your opinions on what to wear anyways." They all stood simultaneously and followed me into my bare bedroom.

"So Stella, what's the first thing you wanna do once we get to Cali?" Mary asked while I pulled on studded, torn skinny jeans and a white cropped tee that showed off my belly piercing. Just before I put on my converse, Chloe interrupted me, "Jeans, Stells, really? We're going to Cali! Go put those jeans in your suitcase and put on some shorts!" I huff out a sigh and agree, grabbing a pair of black shorts from my dresser. I ripped off my jeans and replaced them with the shorts, then put on my Joker converse.

"Well, Mary, I think I just want to get away. I've been trapped in Boston for far too long, I need somewhere bigger and better. I need an escape." They all nodded and snickered a bit, when a hysterically massaged my hair until it was dry with a towel. Tossing the towel aside, I brushed out my hair.

"Maybe it's a boy she wants." Chloe chuckled. I groaned and did my makeup, tossing it into my carry on that was resting on my bed when I was done.

"A job." Mary answered for me. I smiled.

Mary always knew exactly what I was thinking. She was the popular one of the group, the most beautiful, and a silent genius. She was always the star, perfect in most ways. She had blonde hair with natural highlights, thin, stylish, a total know-it-all, not compared to Chloe but still pretty severe, and she _always_ gets the boy she wants. When she became friends with me in fifth grade, it was almost like she was taking me under her wing. I started doubting her actual friendship with me in eighth grade because I finally realized she was a bit out of social ranking. But she quickly proved me wrong with a heart-warming speech.

I finished straightening my bangs, making sure to cover my gash. "Okay, I'm ready." I said, turning to my girls, I walked into the family room, carrying my carry on which was my sexy Batman backpack. The girls followed me and we checked to make sure all of us had our stuff in our luggage; I stuffed the jeans I was wearing earlier into a bag and then made sure my phone and iTouch were in my pockets.

Chloe, Eliza, and Mary grabbed their luggage and them and their parents went to load up the cars. I grabbed my luggage and my mom, my little brother, Chris, and I, said one last goodbye to our family home for another five months. My mom closed the door and locked it, and we brought all our to Eliza's mom's giant SUV. We all left for Logan Airport, which was only ten minutes from where I lived.

"Now honey," Oh god, prepare for a life lesson. "I want you to remember that even though I will be with you for the next few months in Cali, I want you to have fun. You seriously need to forget about Peter.

"Mom –." I start.

"No, honey, I know you two were serious, but you need to let go. Have some fun. You've been really down."

"Okay, Mom."

"Oh, and I got looking for places that will sign you for a music deal, just if you were interested. That's for you , too, Eliza! They could sign the both of you!" My mom enthusiastically hands me a card. "And before you interrupt, I know you're here for acting, but you are really talented musically, too. Just give it a shot!"

I look down, "Rocque Records…?"

"Yes ma'am, Gustavo Rocque has produced some of the best music in Hollywood."

"…He produces _boy _bands, not female solo artists."

"Either way…. And Chris, is going to attend school and focus on keeping his grades up, right?" My mom turns around and asks my little brother.

"Mhmm, sure." Chris rolled his eyes and continued playing on his Nintendo DSi.

We sat in silence until we arrived at Logan Airport. Eliza, Chloe, Mary and I all got out and huddled into group position, touching our foreheads together while our parents unloaded all the cars.

"No matter what," Mary started.

"We stick together," Liz chimed in.

"No if, ands, or buts." Chloe stated.

"Friends forever." I smile.

"Through all the bullshit." We say together and start giggling.

"Okay guys!" My mom said, calling us over. We all departed, and Mary, Chloe and Eliza said goodbye to their families. We all grabbed our distinct color-coated luggage, mine was purple and zebra, Eliza's was green and cheetah print, Chloe's was blue and giraffe print, and Mary's was pink with faux fur lining.

After security, which took a little longer than I wanted because of my belly ring, we were boarding the plane and would be in LA in less than 7 hours. On the plane, I sat with Chris and Mary, and Chloe, Eliza and my mom sat behind us. On lift off, I took pictures and uploaded them to Facebook, with the caption "See you later Boston! Not going to miss you and your drama!" After a few minutes of talking to Mary, I decide to sleep to pass the time, because sleeping _is_ my favorite thing to do. So I take out my iTouch, turn on Owl City and take a nap.

**AN: Okay, so i planned this story out and have the next few chapters written down, i just need to transfer them onto the computer. Next chap should be up in a few hours. Read and Review. Pce :P**


	2. Something Old, Someone New

I feel hands on my shoulders and my head rocks back and forth while I am being shaken, I hear 'Meteor Shower' blasting in the background. I rip out my headphones and see Mary staring at me with wide, excited eyes. We're in California.

Quickly, I wrap my pink gasmask headphones around my iTouch and people start unbuckling their seatbelts and standing up, grabbing their carry-ons from above. I smile and grab my carry-on and join the lines filing out of the plane, after they check our passport, we pool into the lobby of LAX. Once my mom and my little brother caught up with us, we all headed to get our luggage, which wasn't that hard to find do to the distinct qualities. The girls and I all jump up and down.

My mom was ready to go and looked for our driver. We all followed her and Chris, once they spotted our driver wearing a black tuxedo holding the sign that said, "Jones" on it. We approached him and he greeted us very warmly and took us to the limo. All of us loaded our stuff into the limo and we were off to the Palm Woods. My mom was making calls to Chloe, Eliza and Mary's parents to tell them we made it safely to LA.

There wasn't much traffic because it was only 11 AM, we left for the airport at 8 AM, then 6 hours or so of flying, and a four hour time difference between Boston and LA. Because of the lack of traffic, we were at the Palm Woods and were unloading our luggage in 10 minutes. While we unloaded the luggage, my mom and little brother went to the front desk to speak with the manager, Mr. Bitters. My mom came back and was pretty happy.

"Why so happy?"

"Well, Mr. Bitters booked us a room and apparently it was just remodeled because modernizing the rooms."

"Oh, cool. Where's Chris?"

"Oh, he met this little girl just his age, Katie. She was yelling at Mr. Bitters, she's feisty; I like it, just what Chris needs in a friend. Anyways, they ran off to the pool."

"Cool." I said, and then a bunch of bellboys grabbed our luggage and walked to the elevator.

"2K, boys!" My mom yelled after them before following them up the stairs.

"See you later, Stells!" Chloe, Eliza and Mary all said before they ran off to the pool. I headed to the lobby first, it was crowded with upcoming stars. The first person I saw was a cute boy with tannish skin, brown hair, and a taunting smile. He was about 6'1" and was really handsome. He was looking straight at me, I blushed because I think he noticed I was looking at him. And of course, being the idiot klutz I am, fall, face first, into the carpet of the lobby.

The boy runs over and leans down, holding my head in one hand and the small of my back with the other. I looked up, crap, he has nice eyes.

"Hi." He chuckled. I smiled shyly.

"Urm, hi." He helps me stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, awkwardly brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Oh my god." He swiftly grabbed my face and examined my forehead. "Did this just happen?"

"No, well yes, but no. I tripped this morning while getting in the shower."

"Klutz?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Uhm, so who are you?"

"Oh!" I hold out my hand. "Stella, new here."

"James, not new here." He smiled, taking my hand in his cool grip. He shakes his hand off and holds it with his other one. "Damn, you're hot." He said.

"uhmm."

"No! I mean you're warm! Your hand! Oh gosh." He rambles on, and we both awkwardly laugh.

"It's fine. Trust me, I'm really socially awkward, too." I smile.

"I'm not socially awkward! Usually, I'm actually quite the ladies man." James says, lifting up his shirt to reveal perfect washboard abs, then he did this cute thing with his hands that was like spirit fingers for his face. Oh my god, he's so adorable. "So, what you doing here at the Woods?"

"Starting up my career, I act and sing. I'm supposed to go see this guy, Gustavo Rocque. My mom says he produces boy bands, but she insists on me going to see him." I roll my eyes.

James just stands there and awkwardly scratches his head.

"What? Is he not good?"

"Uhmm. Have you ever heard of Big Time Rush?" He asked, smiling.

"'Cause I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide." I sang. "Oh Yeah. I know all their music. I LOVE their music. They are one of my favorite bands. That song makes me cry every time I think about…." I frown. "Peter." I mumble the last part. "But yeah, they're decent."

"Yeah, they're decent." He smiled. "I heard they are performing today at the pool, in about 5 minutes."

"Wait…they live here?"

"Yeah, wait until you meet all of them. They are a bunch of nutjobs, staying up all night playing hockey and driving Mr. Bitters insane. Except one of them, he's funny, nice, cute…"

Are you…gay? Just wondering!"

"Urm. No." He smirked and then I walked off.

"Wait! Stella!" He ran to catch up to me. "You promise you'll come to the pool and watch BTR?" I turned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile and walked to the pool, humming Worldwide. James chuckled and ruffled up his hair. There were crowds of teenagers gathered around a platform on the patio.

Three handsome boys were standing on the platform, looking around for someone. They were all cute in very different ways.

"Ugh, where is he?" A tan boy in a helmet yelled. I was standing really close to the stage so I could hear their conversations.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's James. "Be right back." He says quickly, before running onto stage.

"James! I don't think you should be up there!" I yell after him. He smiles and comes towards me while on stage.

"I think I'll be fine." He says before running to the three other guys on stage. All the guys turn to him with vicious looks on their faces.

"Where the heck were you?" The short, dark-haired one asked angrily.

"Logan, calm down. I met this girl, she's….beautiful. I mean, I… just wow." I stood there, dumbstruck.

"James Diamond, speechless. There's a first for everything." The tall, leader of the group stated, jokingly.

"Listen, guys. If you see this girl with beautiful green eyes, black hair, with a gash on her forehead, back off. I have got dibbs." He smiled at them. "Dibbs."

"Hey, I already met a girl. Choppy caramel hair, tank top, skirt, really shy, I think her name's Eliza. I'm too dazed to remember." Logan grinned.

"Yeah I met a girl today, too. Petite, short dirty blonde hair, these blue eyes, she was wearing shorts and a sweatshirt, and we even talked about Hockey, guys. She _knew_ hockey. She was really smart, too." Kendall smiled.

"Good to see you've finally gotten over Jo." Carlos joked. They then all turned to the crowd and James started to hum. This is weird. Why is he humming? Then, it hit me. James, he's in Big Tim Rush. He's THE James. The 'cute boy' be was talking about was him being cutely self-centered. They started singing Nothing Even Matters. I smiled. He's an amazing singer.

I'd love to duet with him. **(Lmao. Punny.)** They all then jumped off the stage, and parted different ways, still harmonizing. James was walking around, smiling at the girls when he approached me. He started to frown when he saw me face palm out of embarrassment. The song ended and he was puzzled. The crowds departed and he shut off his mic.

"Shit, James, way to attract attention!" I stood. He just shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Welcome to the Palm Woods." He smiled, evilly. I pushed him off jokingly.

"You're a jerk, you know!"

He just chuckled.

"You didn't tell me you were in Big Time Rush! I felt like an idiot." James just smiled and placed an arm around my shoulders again and we walked towards the lobby again.

"I think you're my new best friend." He smirked and looked at me with shiny eyes.

"Oh really?" I smirk. "Because I would think your best friend would be this girl with beautiful green eyes, black hair and a gash on her forehead." I mocked the way the way he described me to the rest of BTR, then I skipped ahead of him. He blushed deeply and smiled a bit.

"Shit, you heard that?"

"Your friend, Logan, noticed me. I was sitting in the front row." I stated.

"Ugh, speak of the devil." James rolled his eyes as the rest of Big Time Rush ran up to us.

"HEYO!" Carlos shouted, fist bumping James.

"Why, hello." Logan said, looking at me and glancing at James, who once again, protectively wrapped his arm around me. "Is this the drop dead gorgeous Stella that James was babbling about?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, my name IS Stella." I smiled bumping my hip into James.

"Trust us, dude. He didn't even talk about his other girlfriends like that." Carlos said. I chuckled; I guess James wasn't kidding about being a ladies man. "James, dude. I met a girl, too! Her name is Mary, she's got blonde hair, and was crowded around by boys and chose to talk to ME. She wore this tight dress and had crystal clear eyes. It was awesome! And she is so out of my league!"

"I know what you mean…" I say.

"huh?" Carlos was confused.

"Sorry, it's just, they're my best friends. Eliza, Mary, Chloe, we all came here to get away from Boston and work on our careers. Eliza's here to sing, Mary's here to dance, and Chloe's here for extreme field hockey training."

"Well that's ironic." Kendall stated.

"So yeah, Stell, this is BTR."

"Wanna show me around?" I ask, smiling up at him. James smirked and Logan spoke up, "I can tell you the first place he wants to show you."

"Oh yeah, smart ass. Where?" James asked.

"His bed!" Kendall interrupted and the rest of the guys fist bumped, laughing. James blushed and led me to the elevator.

"Where to?"

"My place. Haven't even seen it or even started unpacking yet." I shrugged.

"Room?"

"2K." He hit the button and the doors closed. "Listen, I don't know if my friends are there so none," I grabbed his hand and pushed it off my shoulder. "of that." He frowned and nodded. When the door opened, we walked quietly to 2K, the door unlocked so I walked right in. The room was open and there was a huge couch in the middle of the room.

"Hey, this looks just like our suite with a different color scheme. I kinda like the purple, teal and blue." I nod in agreement. I then find my luggage which is in the kitchen with the rest of the luggage.

"Nobody's been here yet! That means I get first room choice! WOO! Hey James, I need your help unpacking."

James smiled and grabbed my purple luggage and handed each piece up to me on the balcony. I opened the door and dragged in all my luggage. The room was a deep purple with a queen size bed, a vanity and a desk to the left, another door and a flat screen to the right. I smiled and dove onto my bed, James walked in and smiled.

"Okay, time to start unpacking." I grabbed one of my bags with clothes in it and started unzipping it. James opened the door to the right to reveal a walk in closet with shelving above and on the sides, and racks below and along the walls. He helped me put my clothes on the shelves of the closet and then hang up all my fancy dresses and skirts. I put my shoes on some of the shoe shelves and my under garments in drawers.

I closed the closet and lay on my bed next to James. James grabbed the tv remote and we turned on a horror film on HBO. I smiled in his chest when one of the main characters got decapitated.

"Why are you smiling?"

"She opened the closet; she deserved to get her head cut off."

"You are sick and twisted." He chuckled.

"It's part of my charm." I smiled.

"So Stella Jones, lemme hear you sing." James smirked into my hair.

"Why?"

"Because I want to hear you sing before I work my magic on Gustavo."

"What should I sing?"

"Your favorite song." He smiled again and held me tighter.

I started to sing 'If My Heart Was A House' by Owl City. When I finished, James pulled my against him, people walked in the door. Eliza, Chloe and Mary all gasped.

"As always, Stella is the first with a boyfriend." Chloe smirked, crossing her arms while the others raise their eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. Don't pretend you aren't macking hard." I grin, looking at Chloe, "Kendall." Then I look at Eliza, "Logan." Lastly to Mary, "Carlos." They all blushed and Mary spoke, "Who's this?"

"This is James. Him, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall form the band Big Time Rush." They all stood wide-eyed. "Well, I'll let that sink in." I smiled and grabbed James off the bed and ran past them, out the door. "Catch you later!"

James slides down the teal slide first, then I come after, James catching me at the end. We ran out the front door and I slammed it shut. James pushed me against the closed door and leaned towards my face.

Avoiding the embrace, I slid my head down the door and leaned against it, sitting down with my legs on the ground and James still standing. He touched his forehead against the wall, looking down. He smiled and then pivoted, sliding down the wall to sit closely next to me. James wrapped his arm around me again, and took my face with the other hand. He leaned in, instead of kissing him, I pecked him on the cheek and then lay my head against his chest.

"I can't be with you James." I say.


	3. I'm Not Bitter

"And why not? Am I too charming?" He wiggled his eyebrows sexily.

I chuckle before straightening my face, "I'm being serious."

"Well why not?" He frowned. I picked up my head and put it on his shoulder.

"Firstly, I just met you today. Secondly, I am bad at relationships. Thirdly, I have to focus on my career." I mope.

"Stella, we'll get to know each other and it's going to be okay, I'm bad at relationships, too. Two negatives make a positive. Plus, Gustavo loves doing duets with solo artists and BTR." He smiled into my hair.

"James, look…." I stand, he stands up, too, and wraps his arm around me, then we slid back to sitting down.

"Listen, Stella, we don't have to be official. We can just be friends who like each other. We don't HAVE to go on dates and we don't HAVE to have the requirements relationships have. We can just be exclusive friends with benefits." He said sweetly. It's so cute how he is so positive. God, why can't I resist him? I stand up and lean down, inches from his face, he looks up sweetly.

"How about friends with advantages, because benefits sounds grimy, but friends none the less." I lean down and brush my lips against his, I get shivers down my spine, I could feel his breath quicken. "I gotta go." And smile into his lips. Then I quickly pull away and strut down the hall to the elevator.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turned and James took my face in his strong hands and crushed his lips to mine, his tongue pries my mouth open and I smile into the kiss. It's full of passion, strong, needy. James entwined his fingers in my hair and kissed harder, if possible. I put my hands in his back pockets, and he pulled back. Our foreheads still pushed together and our bodies in the same position as before.

He leaned into my lips, "Advantages, that's one I'm going to love." I smiled and then removed my hands from his pockets, pulling one to his face, giving him a quick kiss before running into the elevator.

* * *

><p>I sit in the lobby on one of the old couches and hit my head back.<p>

'_Ugh, I can't do this.' _ I say, inwardly.

'_But he is SO hot, and perfect for you in every single way.' _My bad side argues back.

'_But your mom wants you to focus on your music.'_ Reasonable side states.

'_Yes, and he will help you get a deal with Gustavo.' _ Smart side interrupts.

I shut my eyes and start drifting off. It was when I felt warm breath hit my face, I shot up and crashed my head into something hard.

"OW!" a pained voice exclaims.

I clutched my head and looked around. To my right, James lay on the floor, holding his head, eyes closed. I got up and leaned down over him. I could see his eyes flicker a bit and the corners of my lips curve up, _he's so cute,_ James tried to hold his fake unconscious position.

"Aww. A sleeping beauty. I guess I'm prince charming." James was poking a smile but was struggling to stay composed. "I suppose he needs a kiss to wake up. Well…" James went back to his straight face, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his soft ones, and he leaned up into the kiss. I smiled and pulled away.

"Now that's how you get a kiss from your not-girlfriend." James smiles as his eyes flutter open. He stood up and pulled me to him.

"I guess I've gotta bash your head more often." I joke. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Painful, but affective." He pulled his head back and I looked up, next thing I know is he is crushing his lips to mine.

"AHEM." Someone interrupted. We separated and glanced over to see Mr. Bitters, "No public display of affection in MY lobby."

"That's not a rule!" James said.

"Yes but my eyes are aching from all the kissing!" Then he stomped grumpily into his office.

"Anyways…what SHALL we do today?" I ask.

"Rocque Records." James stated.

**AN: Three updates in one day. OH MY GOD. Enjoy :)**


	4. Harder

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the songs in this chapter. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at home on a laptop. I'd be partying in Hollywood.**

**AN: In honor of James Maslow's birthday yesterday, here's an update. **

James held my hand tight and dragged me out of the elevator to the outside of Gustavo's office. He turned and smiled at me brightly. He put his hands on both sides of my face and looked deep in my eyes.

"You can do it, just stay quiet and let me talk to Gustavo." He grabbed the back of my head and gave me a crushing kiss before dragging me through the doors of Gustavo's office.

"JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE DOGS! WHO IS THIS AND WHY. IS. SHE. IN. MY. OFFICE?" Gustavo yelled, turning red.

James was about to speak to Gustavo when I interrupted. "Hi, Mr. Rocque." I walked up and shook his hand firmly. "Big fan of your work. Boy Quake Boys…. Boys In the Attic….Boys City. Wow, you're so talented. As for your questions, James brought me here to sing for you. The rest of the dogs are at the Palm Woods, I don't know how you handle them, and they're such a hand full. Then again, you are THE Gustavo Rocque, I'm sure you could do anything." I say, sweetly.

Gustavo stood behind his desk, mouth wide. "James, who is she?"

James smiled proudly, "Well, Gustavo, she is the one and only, Stella Claire Jones."

"Can she sing?" He asked him, smirking slightly.

James scoffs. "Listen to this." Then he turns to me, expectantly.

_This is it, Stells. This is all you, it's your shot. You can do it. No, you can't, this is Gustavo Rocque, he won't even think about you, care. NO! I can do it. Sing, Stella. Sing._

I chuckle to myself. "_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone. And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone. 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling home. You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone, home." _ I belt out. When I stop, all I can hear is the deep pants I am letting out.

"Harder." Gustavo says, staring intensely at me. I glare back a bit and huff out a sigh. Then I smile and start singing again. This time I sing, 'Waiting outside the Lines' by Greyson Chance. This time, I sing all of it. This time, I have it.

I finish once again and grunt and then pant again. James sits on Gustavo's desk smiling widely, Gustavo is staring at me intently still, he hasn't yelled at James because he is too distracted.

He smiles. _You've got this, Stella. _"Harder." He says.

"WHAT! HARDER? HOW!" I yell. "I NAILED THAT SONG!"

"Harder. You need to put yourself harder. You can belt. So, belt." He smirked and sits in his large chair.

I sigh and then smile. "Okay." I take a deep breath and start singing 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera. It is a challenging song that has a lot of belting. When done, I double over and take a few deep breaths then stand again and look at Gustavo.

"Better. I like her. The punk rock care-free look works for her, can you dance?" Gustavo asks me.

I shrug and nod my head.

"You and me, next 7 months, cut some tracks, put together a demo, and do some duets. I need to have you sing in front of Griffin though. The next three days will be you and me, in the studio, almost all day and night. I have to write a song and get you in the recording booth." I jump up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I run up and hug Gustavo. Then I run to James and he holds me tight, smiling. He pulls away and kisses me.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH." Gustavo exclaims. "What is this!" He yells.

"Uhmm…." James stutters. "I don't know what you're talking about…" He claims before grabbing my hand and running out the door. As we run down the hall, Gustavo yells after us, "HEY! JONES! 10 AM TOMORROW MORNING! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT 7 MONTHS! YOU NEED TO COME TOO JAMES, AND BRING THE DOGS NEXT TIME!" We smile and get into the elevator.

"YES YES YES YES!" I jump up and down, hugging James. "I can't believe it! I'm going big time!" James smiles wide and laughs at my antics.

"Congrats. I knew you could do it, I'm sure that the guys will be excited, too. I mean, the first thing Gustavo will probably do is have you do a duet with Big Time Rush to introduce you to Griffin without totally disrespecting Griffin's 'authority' or whatever."

I sigh. "Crap. I have to call my mom." I pull out my phone and hit speed dial 2 and jitter nervously while it rings.

"Hello?" My mom asks.

"Hey mom, I just want to tell you that I went to Rocque Records today. I'm literally in the elevator right now."

"AND?"

"And…" I tried to sound dull. "I don't think he liked me, he yelled at me while I was leaving."

"Aww, honey, I'm so sorry." James was on the verge of uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah, he said I should've tried harder. Want to know what he yelled at me?"

"Sure, honey." My mother said in a soothing voice.

I smile a bit and yell excitedly. "HE SAID, HEY JONES, 10 AM TOMORROW MORNING! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT 7 MONTHS!"

"Oh my god, honey! Why'd you scare me like that! That's great! I'm so proud of you! Looks like we're staying longer than I thought!" She exclaimed happily.

"I know! We're going to record tomorrow!"

"Well! I think this deserves celebration! How about we all go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, can I bring some my friends…?"

"Well honey, I thought it was obvious that Chloe, Eliza and Mary were invited."

"No, mom. Four new friends."

"Oh." My mom said surprised. "Who?"

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan and…. James." I smiled a bit at the last name. We hit the bottom of the elevator and James took my hand and we walked out of Rocque Records.

"Hmm, someone sounds like they have a crush." My mom chuckled on the other end.

"Well – I guess so. I mean, I know so, but… he's great. I can't wait for you to meet him. I've gotta go. Love you!" I bellowed and hung up.

"So… looks like I'm meeting the family." James said.

"Yeah, as are Kendall, Carlos and Logan." I smiled, we held hands and walked down the sidewalk towards the Palm Woods.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! AND THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEWERS! I love you :D So yeah, the first song was Lights by Ellie Goulding. I love her music. I'll Hold My Breath is pretty fantastic. If anyone has an original song that they wouldn't mind lending me and is pretty great, I would loveeee to borrow it and use it as Stella's first hit. So if you have one, message me and I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT in the Authors Notes :) Thanks for reading, MORE TO COME. Question: Should Mrs. Jones LIKE or NOT LIKE James? Answer in the reviews! PCEE :P**


End file.
